


Episode 7 Missing Scene

by Sweetgirl2019



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Getting Back Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetgirl2019/pseuds/Sweetgirl2019
Summary: Picks up at the end of episode 1x07 when Michael is comforting Maria as she cries.





	Episode 7 Missing Scene

 

                Michael kept his arm around Maria as the poor girl sobbed quietly into his chest. After the emotionally draining day he had with Isobel and his confessions to Max, Michael had been in desperate need for a drink. One drink was all he had wanted but when Maria broke down in tears, he immediately tried his best to comfort her. With everything else in his life spiraling downwards, the least he could do was show kindness to someone he had known most of his life, but in many ways was still a stranger to him.

                Feeling a presence to the side, Michael looked up and was surprised to see Alex standing there, hands in his pockets as if he was unsure he wanted to disrupt the moment. Feeling slightly awkward, Michael came to pull away from Maria when Alex met his eyes and shook his head. His gaze was full of sympathy as he quietly approached them.

                “Maria,” he began and she immediately lifted her face at his voice.

                Seeing one of her best friends made her cry even harder and she reached out to him for comfort. Alex quickly gathered her in his arms, soothing her gently as Michael sat back and watched them. Their eyes met again briefly before Alex turned his attention back to his friend.

                “It’s been a long day, sweetie. You should go home and get some rest.”

                Leaning back, she began wiping her tears. “No, I still need to clean up and close the bar.”

                “Don’t worry about any of that right now. I’ll handle it. You need rest,” Alex assured her, his concern making Maria smile. “If you’re too tired to drive, Guerin will be kind enough to take you home.”

                Reaching forward, she touched Alex’s cheek before he pulled her into another warm embrace. Michael watched their exchange in silence, not wanting to ruin the delicate moment.

                “Thank you,” Maria said as she pulled back and handed him a set of keys.

                “You don’t have to thank me. Just take care of yourself.”

                Releasing a deep breath, she gave him another smile before grabbing her purse and making her way towards the exit. Michael looked up at Alex who held his gaze for a moment before turning away and busying himself behind the bar. Rising to his feet, he followed Maria outside, stopping at her car.

                “Thank you for earlier, Guerin. You can be a good friend when you want to be,” she said with a small smile and he shrugged the compliment away. “I’ll be fine getting home. Alex will need help closing up.”

                “Are you sure?” he asked, frowning.

                “I’m sure. Thanks again,” she said, slipping behind the wheel and driving off.

                He watched her disappear into the night before facing the bar, unsure whether to leave or go back in. He wanted to see Alex and spend time with him but wasn’t sure if he could handle rejection and heartbreak again, not after everything that had already happened that day. He hesitated for another few seconds before his heart betrayed him and he made his way back inside, closing and locking the door behind him. Alex looked up in surprise as Michael took his seat.

                “She was alright to drive home,” he said and poured himself another glass of bourbon.

                “Okay,” Alex whispered and continued drying the glasses.

                Taking a small sip of his drink, Michael allowed his gaze to wander over the other man. It had been three weeks since the drive in, since he’d last seen Alex, and the pain was just as fresh now as it had been then. Hating the silence between them, Michael desperately wanted to say something but he bit his tongue and took another sip of his drink instead. Once Alex had finished shelving the glasses, he grabbed a clean rag and began wiping the counter, balancing himself from one leg to another.

                “You’re not using your crutch,” Michael suddenly said, lowering his glass and frowning.

                Alex hid his smile. “I want to move without it.”

                “Doesn’t it hurt more?” he asked and for the first time that night, they properly held each other’s gaze.

                “It does but I’m trying to get used to it,” Alex replied and winced when he put too much pressure on his bad leg.

                Seeing the look on Michael’s face, he shrugged.

                “It means more physio during the week and I get tired more quickly but it is what it is.”

                “Why are you pushing yourself?” Michael asked quietly, his drink long forgotten.

                “It’s my new normal,” Alex repeated the words he had spoken to Liz earlier that day. “Just need to get used to it.”

                “Not if it causes you more pain,” Michael whispered.

                Alex blinked at the deep concern he heard in the other man’s voice and forced himself to change the subject.

                “By the way,” he began once Michael met his gaze again. “I heard about Isobel. I’m so sorry, Guerin.”

                “How did you find out?” Michael asked in surprise.

                “I was at the hospital earlier and I ran into Kyle. He mentioned it.”

                “Kyle Valenti?” Michael asked, the distaste in his stomach growing at the thought of Alex socializing with his high school bully. “Since when are you two on civil terms?”

                “Since he showed up at my cabin a couple weeks ago. He was going through some stuff relating to his dad,” Alex said and sighed. “He seems like he wants to try and make amends.”

                “And you can forgive him that easily?” Michael scoffed.

                “Forgive him? I’m not sure about that. But I know I don’t want to be angry all the time. I have enough reasons in my life to be mad. Might as well try and make peace where I can,” Alex replied, remembering Mimi’s earlier words about a dark aura around him.

                Shaking that train of thought away, Alex stopped wiping the bar and looked at Michael.

                “I really am sorry about Isobel,” he said, his concern genuine.

                When Michael broke the gaze to mask his vulnerability, Alex reached out and covered his hand with his own. Michael’s eyes snapped down to the touch before looking back up at Alex again.

                “I don’t know her too well but from what I _do_ know and remember from high school, she seems like a very strong person,” he began and squeezed Michael’s hand in comfort. “I’m sure with your support and Max and her husband, she’ll bounce back in no time.”

                Michael stared at him, wide eyed and speechless. When Alex came to move his hand away, he grabbed it at the last second, tangling their fingers together. Slowly facing him, Alex’s breath caught in his throat and he felt his resolve breaking. He had avoided Michael for three weeks for that very reason. He knew if he stayed in Michael’s orbit, he would eventually give in to his feelings for him.

                “Guerin,” he started but Michael tightened his gip.

                “How do you always know what to say to calm me down?”

                Alex looked away, unsure how to respond. Michael watched him for a few seconds, weighing his options. They were still holding hands and that connection gave Michael the courage he needed to voice the thoughts that had been playing in a constant loop in his mind since the drive in.

                “Why aren’t we together?” he finally asked.

                Alex looked taken aback by the question, his surprise boosting Michael’s confidence.

                “You walking away at the drive in and me letting you was easier than us fighting for this.”

                “Guerin, we’ve tried but we don’t work,” Alex explained, but his dismissive tone made Michael’s anger surface.

                “Why?” he demanded. “Is it because I sell copper on the side for cash?”

                “No,” Alex said, sighing. “That was my dad getting in my head again. Just a shitty excuse.”

                “Then why?” Michael pressed. “Do you not want me anymore?”

                Alex laughed at the ridiculousness of the question. “Like that day could ever exist.”

                Michael felt the hope in his heart grow from the response.

                “Do you want someone else?”

                “No,” Alex whispered, his voice beginning to crack.

                Letting out a shaky breath, Michael ran his thumb across Alex’s knuckles, the touch making Alex bite his lower lip.

                “Did you stop loving me?” Michael’s own voice began to falter.

                Alex finally met his gaze, tears forming in his eyes. “No.”

                “Then _why_ aren’t we together right now?” Michael demanded, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth. “Why am I waking up alone every morning when I could be waking up with you? Why am I drinking myself to sleep when I could be making love to you instead?”

                “Guerin,” Alex tried weakly but Michael refused to budge.

                “Why are we putting ourselves through all this misery when the one thing we’ve both wanted since we were seventeen is right in front of us?”

                “It’s because I’m afraid he’ll hurt you again!” Alex finally shouted, his outburst silencing him. “We both know what he’s capable of, what he’s done. Do you think he hasn’t threatened you? Since we got stationed here, all I have heard from him are the same words over and over again. That he hates me; that I embarrass and disgust him for being gay! That I should have died out in the desert because being disabled makes me an even lesser man than I was before!”

                “Alex…,” he started, the words making him ache, but Alex continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

                “That he’ll _hurt_ you even worse if I give in!”

                Michael sat stunned as Alex finally tore his hand away.

                “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” he asked, angrily wiping at his tears. “How much it kills me every time I walk away? But my father is my living, breathing nightmare, Guerin. One that I have to live with every single day.”

                Running a hand through his hair, he shook his head.

                “I never forgave myself for what he did to you that day in the shed.”

                “I never blamed you,” Michael whispered when he found his voice again.

                “That doesn’t matter because I blamed myself!” Alex exclaimed, “and if he hurts you again because of me?”

                Releasing an unsteady breath, Alex looked away. Michael stayed frozen for another second before jumping to his feet. Rushing around the bar, he pulled Alex into his arms and crashed their lips together. Pinning him to the counter, he poured all of the love, anger and heartache he felt into the kiss. Alex whimpered at the onslaught before burying his hands in Michael’s curls and kissing back with the same intensity. When they pulled away for air, Michael pressed his face into Alex’s neck.

                “You beautiful, self-sacrificing idiot,” he mumbled, moving back to show his own wet eyes. “If he wants to come after me, let him.”

                When Alex scoffed, Michael reached out and held the sides of his face, steadying his gaze.

                “I’m not a kid anymore, Alex. This time, I’ll be ready.”

                “You don’t understand how connected he is,” Alex argued weakly, closing his eyes. "I can't let him hurt you."

                “He can't hurt me, he can't hurt _us_ , not like that. Not again," Michael assured him. "We lived the past decade apart and I can’t do that anymore. I love you so damn much.”

                When Alex looked at him again, the love he saw in Michael’s gaze made the rest of his resolve finally die away. "I love you too."

                Michael saw the change in his eyes and leaned in to kiss him, the gentleness in their kiss carrying an unspoken promise between them.

                “Don’t pull away again. You and me? This is it, okay? No more walking away.”

                Brushing a loose curl back from Michael’s face, Alex finally nodded. “No more walking away.”

                They wrapped themselves in each other's arms, breathing in the comfort of love and safety for several long minutes.

                “Max has always known,” Michael suddenly said when they leaned back. “He let it slip earlier.”

                “How?” Alex asked, frowning.

                “I think it must have been prom, when I pushed Valenti off of you. You may not remember, but we kind of got locked in a gaze for a little bit, not realizing that we had an audience. That was before I even knew how I felt about you,” Michael said with a chuckle.

                “I remember,” Alex whispered, laying his hand over Michael’s heart.

                “I don’t like being vulnerable, you know that. But you and me, I don’t want to hide it anymore. I used to think it was only you who wanted things to stay a secret but I think maybe a part of me did too. Living with this close-minded, small town mentality, keeping things hidden makes sense especially with the added bonus of your homophobic, psychotic father,” Michael exclaimed, his words making Alex shake his head. “But I’m done caring about all of that. You’re the only person I have ever felt this connected to, even more than Max and Isobel. What I feel for you and how deeply I feel it scares me sometimes but I don’t want to run from it or hide it anymore. Damn the consequences and to hell with anyone who doesn’t like it.”

                Alex swallowed the slight panic he felt at being so open.

                “I want that too, Michael.”

                Hearing his name for the first time in years released all the tension from Michael’s body. Pulling Alex back in, he lifted him off the ground and silenced the surprised yelp with another kiss.

                “Can I take you home now?” he asked, slowly lowering him down.

                “No,” Alex replied, making Michael lean away confused. “We still need to finish closing the bar for Maria.”

                “Give a guy a heart attack, why don’t you?” Michael said as Alex laughed.

                Pulling him back in, he kissed Alex hard for several long seconds.

                “You have to stop doing that if you want my brain to function,” Alex said breathlessly.

                “Get used to it, sweetheart. You’re mine and I want the world to know it.”

                “Baby steps, Michael,” Alex said with a laugh. “Let’s finish up here and then go home.”

                “Yeah? My place or yours?” Michael asked, blocking Alex in as he smiled down at him suggestively.

                “Ours,” Alex replied, the single word making Michael’s smile widen.

                “Ours,” he repeated, pressing their foreheads together.

 

 


End file.
